


Family Reunion

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: OutlawQueen Fix-It Week [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Finale day of OQ Fix It Week on twitter, Day 7. Last prompt is "DarkOQ Day." Just a drabble of some happy fluff when the Queen and Wish-Robin get some family visitors.





	Family Reunion

 

 

Some of her guards informed her of a portal that opened on the outskirts of the Enchanted Forest and Regina the Queen was not amused. All had been quiet since she'd returned to her castle with Robin after they decided they'd had enough of the Wish-Realm (a land where they were both hunted like criminals). So she readied her guards, kept on alert, and they waited for the worst.

She and Robin were in the middle of dinner when it was announced there were intruders incoming down the long winding path toward the castle. She immediately reached for Robin's now-outstretched hand and used her magic to take them outside. Robin addressed the guards, telling them to be on watch and protect their Queen at all costs.

Regina's focus was on the figures in the distance as she squinted to make out the details of them. It was a man and a woman for sure, that much she could tell. The man carried a rucksack and other bags while the woman had something on her back and a lone bag in her arms. She didn't recognize them really but they didn't look like a threat either. Though she more than anyone knew that appearances could be deceiving.

As they got closer, she could now see what was strapped to the woman's back - it was a child! She immediately ordered all her guards to stand down with their weapons and wait for her signal and Robin lowered his own bow and arrow as well. She turned back to look at the two adults and the child. As they got closer still she thought she might recognize the man but couldn't tell from so far away.

"Who do you think they are?" Robin asked from beside her.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "What I find strange is that they're walking up so casually - they're not afraid in the slightest. And the child with them is even more strange."

"They must have a purpose - perhaps the child is sick." Robin suggested.

"Perhaps." Regina nodded. "However, there are easier and safer options than the Queen's door."

"You do serve a point, milady." Robin chuckled. "Well, it appears as though we won't have to wait long to answer this mystery."

The strangers were very close now and Regina watched the man closely. There was just something about him that was so familiar…she could just about pin it down, her eyes and her heart at war with what she was seeing. And then the man looked right at her and smiled and she knew. She just knew with every part of her who he was.

"Mom!"

She beamed, a grin on her face as she turned to Robin. "It's Henry!" His eyes widened and he put his hand on his mouth before he addressed the guards. She didn't hear what he said to them but all the guards instantly backed down. She looked back and Henry and his travelling companion were closer still now. Regina let go of Robin's hands and started running forward. She pulled Henry into a fierce hug even though he was still holding all those bags. "My Little Prince…" She whispered in his ear. "You've gotten so tall!"

He laughed as he dropped the bags on the ground and hugged her back. "Mom, it's so good to see you. I see you've given up the old outfits too!"

She looked down at her elegantly simple dark green gown - no black or high collars in sight. "Oh yes - a while ago actually. The villagers and the castle staff thought I was back to my old ways. I figured it was time for a change anyways."

"You look gorgeous as ever, Mom. At least some things never change." Henry hugged her again.

She stepped back, just now remembering the woman and child he was traveling with having been so excited to see her son. "And who might these two be?"

Henry grinned proudly, his arm around the woman's waist. "Mom - I'd like you to meet Ella, my wife."

The woman smiled nervously, a hurried "Hello, your Majesty" escaping her lips.

"Please, call me Regina." The Queen smiled at the young woman, before turning her attention to the half-awake little bundle strapped to Ella's back. The infant regarded the Queen with a curious expression. "And this adorable little one?"

"She's your granddaughter, Lucy." Henry told her.

"Oh Henry..." She sighed happily, hugging him again. "You're so grown up - and with a family of your own!"

"Yeah they're everything, Mom." Henry leaned down to press a kiss to Ella's lips.

"I trust I'm not the first Regina you're bringing these two to visit, right?" Regina raised an eyebrow, only imagining her twin's reaction to missing out on this.

"What? Oh, definitely. Mom and Ella and Lucy are old pals by now." Henry chuckled, picking up all the bags off the ground. "As for Emma - it's complicated. I haven't had the chance to get back to Storybrooke yet." Regina nodded. "Is that Robin I see over there? I guess Mom was right when she guessed where you'd go."

Regina only grinned as they walked back to where Robin and the guards waited."Yes, well - she is me after all. How is she doing?"

"Eh - she's Mom. But you know that. A lot's changed too." Henry sighed. Regina nodded - she knew all too well.

"Henry, my boy!" Robin greeted him cheerfully. "Here, let the guards help you with those, take them off your hands.." The guards took the hint and soon enough all of Henry's bags were being carried off. "Now introduce me to these beautiful ladies, son." Henry did so while Regina had a momentary chat with her primary guard about extra security for the castle and especially for their new visitors.

By now little Lucy was awake and demanding out of the carrier. Henry lifted her up and the infant squealed in delight, reaching for her father. Regina almost lost it at the sight of her son and first granddaughter interacting. Ella was laughing as Robin charmed her with some story or another. Regina felt a contented peace in the presence of her family - a family a little more whole than she'd had in awhile. The castle was quiet with just her and Robin and the staff and guards. Having Henry and his family around would give a new perspective on things. She and Robin had, after all, many conversations of him finding the Merry Men as well as Roland. Perhaps even adopting another child.

"Grandma - would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

Regina blinked out of her thoughts, an excited grin on her face. "Of course I would!" She held out her arms and Henry placed Lucy in her grasp. Regina held her in the crook of her arm, looking down at the little infant. Lucy gazed up at her and cooed, a bright smile on her face. "Henry, she's beautiful! Hold old is she now?"

"She's about five months now." Henry released a breath. He glanced over at Ella who nodded.

"Five months? So little!" Regina held her hand over Lucy and the infant grabbed hold of one of her fingers. "And you're travelling with her already?"

"Yeah...um...that's a good question. We kinda didn't have a choice..." Henry scratched his head. "So you caught me - we didn't just come to visit."

"Henry, what's going on?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"So...long story short - we're on the run. Even longer story, we're running from Ella's step mother." Henry wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"My stepmother is about the worst mother you could ever have." Ella explained. "It's complicated, but she doesn't want us to be together. She's already tried to kill Henry and threatened to take Lucy away from us." Regina's blood boiled with anger, wanting to go after this dreadful sounding woman who threatened her family.

"We thought we'd found a safe place to stay for awhile when Lucy was born but somehow she found us again. Mom and some others helped us escape the realm and Mom told us to come here." Henry said. "She told us to lay low for awhile, spend time with you, and she'd send word when it was safe."

"And you're sure she's okay?" The two Regina's may not be connected any more, but neither one wished harm on the other.

"Just before we jumped into the portal, we saw her and the others escape into another portal." Henry nodded.

"We Regina's are strong, I'm sure she's fine." The Queen rocked Lucy in her arms, intoxicated by the warm skin and milky baby smell. "Isn't that right, Lucy?" She cooed and the baby giggled. "The three of you couldn't be in a safer place - your mother was right, Henry. And she doesn't even know about the extra magical and security measures I've made on this place."

"No fort stronger - nor any castle." Robin nodded, patting Henry on the shoulder.

"Now, we'll get you three cleaned up and get some dinner in you. Then you can tell Grandma Regina and Grandpa Robin all about your adventures with the evil Stepmother." Regina smiled down at the baby as they all headed inside.

The End

  
  



End file.
